Les Medaillons Magiques
by Angel Leyla Dawn
Summary: Dorcas Meadows, Lily Evans, Gwenaelle Stanford et Edaline Kelly vont vivre une année quelque peu mouvementée, accompagnées des celebrissimes Maraudeurs !
1. Voyage

**Avertissement :** Je crois que G vaut mieux pour l'instant... Et vu que je ne m'y connais pas ! XD

**Spoilers :** les 6 de parus... Vivement le numéro 7 ! YAHOU !

**Disclaimer :** Bon, apparemment, c'est une coutume ici ! Donc : Rien, RIEN ne m'appartient... Tout est à JK Rowling (la chanceuse !) sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas. Ah oui, le personnage d'Edaline Kelly non plus n'est pas à moi, mais à une charmante québécoise de ma connaissance ! ;)

**Résumé :** Un vrai de vrai ? Roooh ! Bien, comme j'aime faire plaisir ! Dorcas Meadows et ses amies Lily Evans, Gwenaëlle Stanford et Edaline Kelly vont vivre une année quelque peu mouvementée ou se mêleront aventures, mystères et révélations... Tout cela accompagné des célébrissimes Maraudeurs ! Contre Vol... Euh... _Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-etre-prononcé_ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I.

**Voyage**

Le train lançait une fumée d'une belle couleur nacrée tandis qu'il sinuait le paysage, précédé de sa locomotive rouge. Dans un compartiment à l'arrière du train, Lily Evans feuilletait avec attention un gros volume. A coté d'elle, Edaline Kelly dessinait sur un parchemin sa prochaine oeuvre : Un magnifique robe de soirée noire. En face, Gwenaëlle Stanford regardait défiler le paysage d'un air endormi. Seul Dorcas Meadows semblait ne rien faire. Elle regardait ses amis s'appliquer à ce qu'elles faisaient, aussi ennuyant soit-il.

"Je ne comprend pas !" Réagit enfin Lily. Ses amies levèrent la tête, d'un air surpris.

"Lily ? Ca va ?" s'inquiéta Dorcas.

"Oh ! C'est juste cette stupide leçon !"

"Et tu révises avant même que nous ayons atteint le château..." S'étonna Gwenaëlle.

"Tu devrais en faire autant ! J'ai entendu Londubat dire que le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était non seulement un Auror et un dur à cuire, mais aussi quelqu'un d'exigent... Je ne veux pas paraître ignorante des son premier cours !"

Dorcas sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Lily avait toujours aimé étudier. Où plutôt, elle s'obligeait à aimer ça. En sa qualité de "Fille de Moldus", elle croyait avoir autant à prouver que les autres. Dorcas et Gwenaëlle avaient bien tentés de la raisonner mais rien à faire. Lily était du genre coriace.

"Lily ne rime pas avec ignorance", remarqua Edaline avec sagesse.

Edaline était la plus réservée du groupe. En fait, elle était arrogante et hautaine, ce qui, au premier abord, vous décourageait ! Mais sous ses airs de "Serpentard en retard" (comme s'amusait à l'appeler Gwenaëlle), c'était une personne sensible et très attachante. Elle aimait dessiner et créer des vêtements. Aussi passait-elle le plus clair de son temps à rêvasser et à griffonner sur des parchemins vierges.

Gwenaëlle était tout son contraire : Aussi blonde qu'Edaline était brune, elle possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus, contrastant avec le noisette bronze de cette dernière. Autre chose, Gwenaëlle était la plus extravertie du groupe. Elle adorait le Quidditch (surtout les fêtes qui en résultaient), les fêtes, les soirées et tout autre... Ce qui lui avait valu une bonne réputation chez les septièmes années des qu'elle était entrée en 3eme année. Elle jouait au poste d'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Lily était une magnifique rousse aux yeux vert émeraude. Elle était mince mais faisait tourner bon nombre de têtes, celle d'un certain Potter la première. Elle était studieuse et détestait le Quidditch. En fait, ce sport était le sujet de querelle préféré de Lily et de Gwenaëlle. Lily avait de grands rêves en tête... Elle voulais devenir Enchanteresse et pour cela, travaillait dur. Dorcas ne doutait pas que son amie allait y arriver. Evans était douée en tout (ou presque...).

Quand à elle-même...Dorcas se regarda dans la vitre, s'effaçant de la discussion animée de ses acolytes à propos des différents professeurs de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Elle était rondouillarde ce qui lui avais valu de nombreux surnoms désagréables. Son visage lunaire, qui reflétait sa gentillesse, était orné de deux améthystes d'un violet incertain, cachés par une mèche châtain aux reflets auburn. Bien sur, Dorcas se fichait de tout ce qu'on disait d'elle, du moins, devant ses amies. Elle était franche et parlait d'une manière brute sans tenir compte de ce que l'autre pourrait ressentir ou non.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et celle-ci s'ouvrit, mettant fin à la discussion. Une tête aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux noisettes apparut alors dans l'entrebâillement, suivit de près par son corps (et quel corps, remarqua Dorcas). Il se posta alors et regarda Lily avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci fit une moue de dépit et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon signe... Oh non ! Pas du tout !

"Salut Lily !" fit James Potter d'un air qu'il voulait enjoué.

"Fiche-moi la paix, Potter ! Et c'est "Evans" ! Pas "Lily" que tu dois m'appeler !" s'énerva cette dernière.

Potter sourit un peu tristement, comme s'il était habitué et qu'il s'y attendais. Il fit un signe de la main aux autres et sortit sans fermer complètement la porte.

"Alors ?" Demanda une voix à la fois grave et mélodieuse.

"Comme d'hab', vieux !" répondit celle de Potter.

"Ca fait combien de râteaux, cet été ?" demanda l'autre voix.

"Onze" répondit Potter, catégorique.

Il y'eut un petit silence stupéfait.

"_Que_ onze ?" s'étonna la voix inconnue.

Encore un silence, cette fois gêné.

"D'accord ! Vingt-deux ! Pff ! On ne peut même plus mentir en paix !"

Dorcas regarda en direction de Lily. Elle avait un petit sourire lointain.

"Eh bien, ça te fais vingt-trois, à présent !" plaisanta la voix.

Dorcas se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit en découvrant que "l'autre voix" appartenait à Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James. Il était plus grand mais surtout plus beau que son ami avec qui, d'après tout le monde et les rumeurs, il faisait les quatre cent coups. Dorcas prit son inspiration et lança : "Bon, les garçons, on vous entend de l'intérieur ! Je vous propose donc de venir s'installer avec nous, le temps de finir votre discussion... Puis vous en aller quand vous en aurez envie !"

Black et Potter lui lancèrent un regard ébahi. En fait, leur visage avait pris une jolie teinte cramoisie. Potter, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, s'avisa et la referma d'un coup sec. Dorcas se mit sur le coté et les invita à entrer. Les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent et Dorcas les suivit à l'intérieur sous le regard noir de Lily et très stupéfait d'Edaline et de Gwenaëlle.

Dorcas se rassit à sa place, imperturbable. Lily ouvrit sèchement son livre et recommença à le feuilleter fébrilement. Edaline abandonna son dessin, croisa les bras et entreprit de surveiller les changements de situations qui s'opéraient sous ses yeux. Gwenaëlle, quand à elle, sourit à la vue de Potter et Black. Ils avaient le don de la faire rire à mourir...

Tandis qu'un silence gêné s'était installé, Sirius observait à la dérobée Dorcas. Celle-ci le sentait mais ne voulut rien dire. Enfin, Potter se lança :

"Lil... euh... Evans... Pourrais-je..." commença-t-il.

"Non" l'interrompit-elle, catégorique.

"Maimais... Je..." bredouilla-t-il.

"T'es sourd, Potter ? C'est sûrement à cause d'un cognard... Donc, je peux rien pour t'aider..."

"Je..." répéta-t-il. James semblait en état de choc. Apparemment, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour tenter de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Lily continuait à lire, les sourcils froncés. C'est alors qu'un voile passa sur le visage de Potter. Il parut triste et complètement perdu. Il se tourna vers Black et murmura : "Désolé de vous avoir dérangés, on s'en va, Sirius...". Il était arrivé à la porte quand il lança, à l'adresse de Dorcas : "Meadows ? Si quelqu'un vous embête, fais-moi signe...". Et il sortit.

Le silence persista longtemps, tandis que les regards se tournaient vers Lily. En ayant assez, elle ferma son livre et demanda : "Quoi ?"

"Comment ça, "quoi" ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que Potter cherchait à te dire quelque chose d'important ?" répondit Gwenaëlle.

"Tu as été plus méchante que moi... Un record ! Pourtant, il ne l'a pas mérité..." commenta Edaline.

Dorcas restait silencieuse. Elle trouvait agaçant le comportement de Lily envers le jeune homme. Elle ne put s'empêcher alors de lancer : "Tu as été odieuse ! Il a été blessé alors qu'il n'a rien demandé ! Lily, si tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-lui et laisse-le en paix !"

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Lily était gênée mais n'osait rien dire. Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que Dorcas avait raison, mais que pouvait-elle y faire si, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Potter, elle avait envie de le gifler et de lui casser la figure. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une vieille femme replète, poussant un chariot plus grand qu'elle, apparut.

"Vous avez faim, les filles ?"

* * *

Bon, eh bien, ce chapitre finit déjà... J'ai mis en place la presque totalité des personnages (faut dire qu'il yen a un peu beaucoup à mon goût !).

**Prochain chapitre :** Peines et ritournelles !

_Point de Vue :_ James Potter ou peut-être Sirius Black.

A bientôt, j'espère !


	2. Peines et ritournelles

**Avertissement :** G... Ca existe ça au moins ? S'il vous plait, si quelqu'un sait quelque chose à propos de ça, qu'il me contacte ! Merci d'avance !

**Spoilers :** Les 6 premiers tomes et tout ce qui va avec !

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf les miens (ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas) et Edaline Kelly...

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Dorcas Meadows et ses amies Lily Evans, Gwenaëlle Stanford et Edaline Kelly vont vivre une année quelque peu mouvementée ou se mêleront aventures, mystères et révélations... Tout cela accompagné des célébrissimes Maraudeurs ! Contre Vol... Euh... _Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-etre-prononcé_ !

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :** Dorcas et ses amies voyagent dans le Poudlard Express. Tout se passe pour le mieux, quand James Potter vient gâcher la journée de Lily Evans !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre II._

**Peines et ritournelles**

"Encore l'Etat Evans ?" demanda Remus Lupin.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Les symptômes de cette maladie étaient reconnaissables : une irrésistible envie de pleurer et de balancer des meubles par la fenêtre... Un envie de taper et de casser toute chose non vivante qui se trouve à proximité, mais surtout un sentiment de honte et de regret. James, pour l'instant, cachait son humeur bouillonnante derrière un masque inaltérable et indéracinable. Peter Pettigorw, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi James se mettait dans un tel état pour une fille, regardait son ami en se demandant que faire pour le consoler. Remus, lui, avait refermé son livre de potion et attendais... Il attendait que James explose pour sauver ce qui pourrait être sauvé. Sirius évitait les regards des deux autres. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, il s'approcha de James.

"Allons, frangin ! Te mets pas dans un tel état pour une fille !"

Et ce qui devait arriver... arriva ! James explosa littéralement. Il se leva, en criant et en vociférant, en balançant les livres de Remus et les boites de friandises de Peter.

"CE N'EST PAS N'IMPORTE QUELLE FILLE ! MAIS POURQUOI ELLE ME FAIT CA ? JE L'AI PAS MERITE !" Pendant un moment, il sembla se calmer, car il se rassit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. "Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'elle me laisse une chance... Je demande ni la lune, ni la mer à boire, pourtant !"

Sirius profita de ce moment de "vulnérabilité" pour s'approcher de James et le serrer contre lui.

"Vraiment désolé, James... Mais tu dois comprendre que... Enfin, quoi ! Evans te déteste mais tu t'acharnes quand même ! Cette fille est bizarre, alors, le mieux, c'est de les oublier pendant un moment."

"Oui, tu connais le proverbe "Suis-la, elle te fuit, fuis-la, elle te suit" ? Je suis sur que ça pourrait marcher, mais si ça va pas, après ça, c'est qu'elle est pas faite pour toi !" Conseilla Remus. Il semblait fatiguer, mais prêt à tout pour aider James.

"Ecoute Remus, il est plein de sagesse", fit Peter. "Il a toujours pleins de bons conseils... Tu pourrais aussi essayer de la rendre jalouse..."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

"Bah quoi ? C'est comme ça que Diane a conquis Jason dans "Les Flammes Endormies" !"

"Les _quoi_ ?" demanda Sirius. Peter rougit encore plus.

"C'est un bouquin que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque... C'est dans la _Collection Couleur Passion_."

"Tu lis des histoires à l'eau de rose ?" demanda James, surpris. Il semblait, pendant un instant, avoir oublié Evans et ses moeurs.

"Bah... euh..."

Peter semblait aussi mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Il baissait la tête vers ses pieds et se tordait les mains, d'un air gêné, le teint cramoisi.

"C'est juste pour... pour mieux connaître les filles..." acheva-t-il, en voulant se justifier.

Le trio éclata de rire et Peter en fit autant, mais pas très enthousiaste. Le reste de l'après-midi passa à faire des plans pour coincer Evans. Des plans commandités par Peter lui-même qui, pour une fois, semblait en savoir plus long qu'eux sur un sujet.

"Je devrais peut-être lire un de ces trucs !" fit Sirius. "Ca rend... intelligent !"

"Ouais, c'est ça... Pour élargir encore plus le cercle de tes admiratrices ?" plaisanta Remus.

"EHH ! Occupe-toi plutôt de tes affaires, Lunard..." et il croqua une Dragée Surprise de Gwenaëlle Crochue. "Eurk ! Morve de Troll !"

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, là-bas, à l'horizon, arrachant un merveilleux sentiment de paix et de beauté au paysage endormi. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait déjà apercevoir le château de Poudlard, grand, beau, majestueux et illuminé sous la lune ronde de cette nuit chaude d'été. Le train sifflota et Remus ouvrit sa valise pour y chercher et enfiler sa robe noire, bientôt imité par les autres. Le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir et le quatuor descendit sur le quai. Leurs valises seraient acheminées.

"Les premières années, par ici !" fit la voix forte et douce de Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Chaque année, c'était lui qui faisait traverser les eaux noires du lac aux nouveaux élèves. Ils lui adressèrent un signe et se dirigèrent vers les diligences. Selon Sirius et Peter, les chevaux qui les tiraient étaient d'un noir de velours et Remus se félicitait de ne pas pouvoir les voir. James, quand à lui, ne dit mot. A la sortie du train, Lily était partie en courant vers la première diligence, suive de ses amies, sans accorder un seul regard à James. Pas même de pitié !

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?" fit une voix dans sa tête. "Oublie-là ! Tu ferais mieux de faire comme dis Sirius... Elle en vaut pas la peine !"

La grille entourant le château se dessina quelques mètres plus loin. Quand ils descendirent de la diligence, celle-ci se retourna et repartit d'ou elle était venue.

"Salut James !" fit Franck Londubat en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule.

"Salut, Franck ! Passé de bonnes vacances ?" répondit James.

"On peut dire ! J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon laquelle tu étais devenu Capitaine de l'Equipe ! C'est vrai ?"

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sourit. Effectivement, c'était lui, le nouveau Capitaine. Mais il se renfrogna vite. Cela ne ferait guère plaisir à Lily. Elle qui détestait le Quidditch... "Oublie-là !" recommanda la voix, et James s'exécuta, chassant douloureusement la belle rousse de sa tête.

"On se revoit à la Grande Salle !" et Franck s'éloigna, entraînant Alice Richards par la main.

Les élèves allèrent s'asseoir dans leur table respective, en attendant la Cérémonie de Répartition, dans un bruit de raclement de chaises et de cliquetis de fourchettes. James évita soigneusement le bout de table auquel Lily et son amie Gwenaëlle étaient assises. Celles-ci parlementaient vivement avec Dorcas Meadows, assise à la table des Serrières en compagnie d'Edaline Kelly.

Ce n'est que quand la porte s'ouvrit que le silence s'installa. Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança, un tabouret à la main droite, un chapeau à la main gauche. Elle déposa le siége au milieu de la salle, et plaça dessus le chapeau de façon à ce que toutes les tables (même celles des professeurs) puissent le voir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda aux nouveaux d'entrer. Une ouverture presque invisible permis les autres déchirures du chapeau rapiécé s'ouvrit et une voix criarde résonna dans la salle. Le Choixpeau Magique avait entamé sa chanson. James leva les yeux vers le plafond magique. Un magnifique ciel bleu nuit s'étendait à vue d'oeil, parsemé de magnifiques étoiles blanches. On aurait dis qu'elles se disputaient un concours de brillance. Mais son esprit vagabondait ailleurs. Il se remémorait le jour ou, lui même, avait enfilé le Choixpeau.

"Hum... Encore un Potter ! Je vois un courage digne de ton père... C'était un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout. Mais il y a autre chose... Tu es différent ! Beaucoup trop différent ! Aucune maison ne saurait te convenir... Mais comme il n'y a pas d'autre issue, ce sera GRYFFONDOR !" Ce dernier mot avait résonné dans toute la Grande Salle et James se leva pour aller s'asseoir à la table dont les élèves applaudissaient bruyamment.

Le Salle avait fini sa chanson et à présent, le Professeur McGonagall appelait des élèves en se servant d'un parchemin. Aussi minuscules qu'ils étaient intimidés, les nouveaux quittaient le groupe et allaient s'asseoir à la table de la maison à laquelle ils allaient définitivement appartenir. Celle-ci constituerait leur foyer tout au long des sept années que durait l'enseignement à Poudlard.

La Cérémonie de Répartition prit fin avec "Woody, Wilma !" qui fut envoyée à Serdaigle. C'est alors qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard se leva.

"Je ne retiendrai pas vos estomacs longtemps ! Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves ! Mais surtout... Bonne appétit !"

Aussitôt, les assiettes d'or se remplirent de victuailles diverses et variées, allant de la soupe aux choux aux rôti de boeuf, en passant par les steaks aux champignons et les frites dorées. Les discussions aussi reprirent.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Gryffondor, cette année", remarqua Peter, la bouche pleine.

"Tu les comptes ?" demanda Sirius.

"Oui, bien sur !" fit Peter sur un ton d'évidence.

"Complètement cinglé", marmonna Sirius à l'attention de James en prenant bien soin que le principal concerné ne l'entende pas. Et il se resservit de vermicelle.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tete apparut au milieu d'une assiette de sauce béchamel, causant quelques cris apeurés au sein des premières années se trouvant à proximité. Le fantôme, ravi de l'effet de son apparition, vint saluer les "Maraudeurs" comme il aimait les qualifier.

"Alors ! Déjà des projets pour les toilettes des filles ?" demanda-t-il.

"Allons..." répondit Sirius sur un ton indigné, presque outragé. "Nick ! Nous sommes en sixième année !"

"Ce qui signifie ?" demanda Nick dans un sourire douteux.

"Ce qui signifie qu'on a grandi", affirma Remus.

"Et que maintenant, on passe à la vitesse supérieure !"

Pendant un instant, Peter arrêta de manger, l'air apeuré.

"C'est-à-dire ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Bah, les toilettes des filles, c'est du passé ! Cette année, on va s'attaquer à la Salle de Bain des Préfets !" déclara Sirius, tandis que James éclatait de rire.

"Et pourquoi pas les toilettes des Professeurs ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ah ! Jamesie, Jamesie... (Il passa son bras autour du cou de James.) Il faut bien laisser de quoi honorer notre septième année !"

Et James et Remus éclatèrent de rire. Peter les honora d'un rire jaune en affirmant :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il aime plaisanter, ce Sirius ! Ha ha... Hein que tu plaisantes ?"

Les assiettes d'or se vidèrent puis se remplirent à nouveau de délicieux et succulents desserts.

"Je me dis que, parfois, ça vaut la peine d'être sorcier rien que pour manger de telles choses à Poudlard ! Ce sont des mets à la hauteur des égouts de ma fine bouche !" remarqua Sirius, tandis qu'il se resservait de gâteau à la mélasse. Quand ils eurent fini et que les assiettes furent de nouveau vides, propres et étincelantes, Dumbledore de releva et tendit ses deux bras, comme pour enlacer la Grande Salle.

"Bien !", dit-il. "Un esprit est plus apte à écouter quand il est nourri..."

"C'est bien vrai", approuva Remus.

"Une nouvelle année commence et j'ai quelques recommandations à faire, comme d'habitude ! Aux nouveaux, vous devez savoir que la Foret Interdite, celle située dans le parc est, comme son nom l'indique, _interdite_ ! Quelques uns de nos anciens élèves aussi devraient s'en souvenir..."

Dumbledore adressa un regard appuyé à la table des Gryffondors, particulièrement le bout de table qui se trouvait prés de la porte... C'est-à-dire, en direction de James et ses amis. Celui-ci se demandait bien pourquoi !

"L'usage de la Magie est interdit dans les Couloirs entre les heures de cours, surtout le sortilège du "Levicorpus"... (Il ferma les yeux, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était particulièrement horripilant.) Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, y veillera particulièrement. Les consignes de sécurité ont été doublement augmentés cette année, alors, n'essayez pas d'enfreindre les règlements, je vous prie. En ces temps difficiles... (Il se tu, un instant, puis reprit :) Nous accueillons cette année, le Professeur Samuel Doe, qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal."

Il y'eut quelques applaudissements polis, puis Dumbledore reprit :

"Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le 20 octobre. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe pour les postes vacants, sont priés de s'adresser au Capitaines. Par ailleurs, je rappelle que les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à avoir leur propre balai ni à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. Bien ! Ceci dit, je vous abandonne à vos lits... Bonne nuit !"

Franck Londubat et Kate Morrison se levèrent et incitèrent les élèves à les suivre pour leur communiquer le nouveau mot de passe. James et le reste de la bande suivirent les Préfets-en-Chef et arrivèrent (après quelques détours, quelques couloirs et quelques tableaux chuchotants) devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Mot de passe ?" dit-elle, les joues rosées par le vin que son amie Violette avait volé au Moines Souls, le tableau du troisième étage.

"Racorni" fit Kate et le portrait pivota, laissant entrevoir une magnifique salle circulaire, rouge et ocre. Un bon feu rugissait dans la cheminée entourée de fauteuils moelleux. Des tables étaient éparpillées un peu partout et deux escaliers se trouvaient au fond. Des tapisseries aux motifs réguliers (rouges, bien entendu) complétaient le décor harmonieux.

James monta immédiatement dans le dortoir des garçons. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé. Remus, Sirius, Peter et un certain Henry Carlson le partageaient. James enleva sa robe et ses chaussures, enfila un pyjama et s'endormit pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain.

Voilà ! Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mes doigts vont taper pour le prochain chapitre, mais pour le moment... Bref ! Je vous réserve des surprises !

Ah oui, Collection Couleur Passion est un clin d'oeil à la Fanfic de Miss Alohomora, une fille bourrée de talents et dont les fics m'ont non-seulement littéralement scotchée devant mon écran, mais m'ont empêché de dormir et ainsi ont causé des cernes affreuse ! Sans regrets ! Sauf que... J'attend toujours la suite... :) Allez lire "les portes" et "Le secret de ma mère"... Magnifiquement bien fait ! Voilà, c'est tout !


	3. Premiere journée, premieres difficultés!

**Avertissement :** Euh... Je crois que je vais abandonner les lettres... Ca vaut mieux ! Donc, pas de choses blessantes, de mots à caractères racistes ou autres choses du genre. Je vais juste parler de fesses (une toute ptite phrase !) Donc ! Ames sensibles, lisez et laissez des reviews... :)

**Spoilers :** Les 6 premiers tomes et tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer et deviner du 7eme...

**Disclaimer :** Se référer aux chapitres précédents ! Merci bien !

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Dorcas Meadows et ses amies Lily Evans, Gwenaëlle Stanford et Edaline Kelly vont vivre une année quelque peu mouvementée ou se mêleront aventures, mystères et révélations... Tout cela accompagné des célébrissimes Maraudeurs ! Contre Vol... Euh... _Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-etre-prononcé_ !

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :** Un chapitre inintéressant (je vous l'accorde) mais essentiel pour mettre en scène (TOUUUT) les personnages et le lieu... C'est écrit dans mon manuel, lol !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! ;)

* * *

_Chapitre III._

**Première journée, premières difficultés !**

Lily Evans papillota des yeux, essayant de se rendormir mais vainement. Elle finit donc par ouvrir les yeux et fixa le plafond. La lumière n'avait pas encore baigné la chambre ce qui voulait dire qu'il était encore tôt. Peut-être à peine quatre heures, estima-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et sortit une montre de son oreiller. Elle avait douze aiguilles et pleins de petites planètes tournaient autour. C'était son père qui le lui avait offert... Lily s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier ! Il s'était aventuré, seul, sur le Chemin de Traverse et en son statut de Moldu, il s'était bien évidemment perdu ! Mrs Evans, Lily et sa soeur Pétunia avaient passé toute la journée à le chercher avant de le retrouver chez un certain Filibert Fortarome, le glacier et Pétunia se jura de détester les sorciers toute sa vie.

La jeune rousse sourit à ce souvenir. La montre indiquait bien quatre heures du matin. Que faire ? Le sommeil lui échappait malgré ses efforts.

"Pourquoi ne pas étudier ?" fit une voix dans sa tête.

"Ca va pas ?"Lui répondit une autre. "Il est quatre heures ! _Quatre_ heures, bon sens ! Tes neurones ont besoin de repos !"

La première voix ne répondit pas, sûrement outragée par la remarque de la deuxième et Lily sourit. Voilà qu'elle devenait folle ! Elle se leva et s'accouda à la fenêtre. Le soleil naissant luisait timidement derrière des nuages d'un blanc laiteux, illuminant peu à peu le paysage endormi. Le parc semblait calme de même que la maisonnée d'Hagrid. Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire ! Une promenade près du lac !

Suivant son envie, la jeune rouquine se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se débarbouilla puis s'assit sur son lit pour se changer. Gwenaëlle dormait encore, ronflant et marmonnant de temps à autres. Pas la peine de la réveiller ! Lily se dirigea vers la porte et atterrit en moins de deux dans la Salle Commune, vide. Enfin, pas tout a fait ! Un jeune homme était allongé sur un fauteuil, une main sur ses yeux, l'autre sur son ventre. En entendant le bruit qu'avait fait Lily en entrant, il se redressa. C'était Adrian Spells, un garçon de septième année, très gentil et très serviable.

"Lily !" s'écria-t-il quand il la reconnut.

"Adrian ? Oh ! Ca faisait longtemps !" Et il la serra contre lui. Adrian était le meilleur ami de Lily. La complicité qui les unissait n'avait d'égale à Poudlard.

"Je suis content de te voir, même si je te boude !" annonça-t-il.

"Oh ! Pourquoi donc ?" s'étonna Lily. Elle était sure de n'avoir rien fait de mal et surtout pas contre Adrian.

"Tu n'as répondu ni ma dernière lettre ni à mon invitation..."

"Une invitation ? Attends ! Ca date de quand ?"

"Début août ! En répondant à ta lettre, je t'ai envoyé Elina avec une invitation à séjourner avec moi pendant le reste de l'été !"

"Oh non !" Lily venait de comprendre. "En fait, Elina a disparu, il y a quelques temps. Ca date de la fois où je n'ai pas fait la révérence pour la saluer..."

Adrian éclata de rire, mais il savait bien que c'était vrai ! Elina était une chouette très... spéciale ! Elle avait des idées de grandeur bizarre et voulait qu'on la traite en duchesse. Lily s'exaspérait de tant de manières mais c'était tout de même sa chouette ! Sauf que, la dernière fois (qui datait étrangement du 3 août), Lily s'était emportée contre elle et Elina s'était envolée sans un hululement.

"Désolé pour toi" fit Adrian. "Et tu vas ou comme ça, à quatre heures et demi du matin ?"

"Faire un tour dans le parc ! Ca te dis ?"

"Euh... D'accord ! Tu me raconteras l'épisode Elina en détails ! Je monte enfiler un jean et je te rejoins !"

Lily le regarda monter les escaliers et disparaître dans le dortoir.

"Il a de jolies fesses !" pensa-t-elle, en souriant. Ah lala ! Voilà qu'elle devenait aussi gâteuse ! Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et entreprit de regarder le feu se consumer petit à petit. Adrian revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air parfaitement réveillé. Il prit la main de Lily et l'entraîna au-dehors.

Lily arriva en courant à la Grande Salle. Juste à temps pour recevoir son emploi du temps. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'elle allait commencer son lundi matin par un cours de Métamorphoses. Elle sourit : C'était sa matière préférée, après les Enchantements. Apres avoir mangé à la hâte un toast beurré par les bons soins de Gwenaëlle, elle monta quatre à quatre dans le dortoir pour y chercher son sac. Ensuite, elle se dirigea en courant dans la classe de Métamorphoses.

Le professeur McGonagall les accueillit avec un sourire pincé et invisible. Apres qu'ils fussent tous installés, elle se posta derrière son bureau.

"Bonjour à tous ! Bien ! Nous voici de nouveau réunis pour apprendre le noble art qu'est la Métamorphose humaine ! Ceci est du niveau des ASPIC, que vous passerez l'année prochaine. J'espère qu'il est clair que vous devrez travailler encore plus que les années passées !"

Elle regarda d'un air réprobateur Peter Pettigrow. Celui-ci rougit et baissa la tête.

"Bien ! La métamorphose humaine consiste à changer de forme lorsque l'on en a envie. Cela se fait sans baguette. Bien sur, on ne peut avoir qu'une seule forme et ceci dépend du principal trait de caractère qui nous identifie et nous différencie des autres."

Dans un "Pop!"Sonore, le Professeur McGonagall se transforma en chat tigré puis redevint normal tandis que Lily prenait des notes. Quelques gloussements, derrière elle (qui n'avaient rien de féminins), la dérangeaient. C'était bien sur Potter et sa bande de Maraudeurs. Ils semblaient avoir décidé de ne pas suivre le cours, aussi intéressant soit-il. Ils bavardaient gaiement entre eux. Sauf Lupin. Au contraire de ses amis, il suivait le cours avec attention et prenait des notes sur un parchemin. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard vert émeraude de Lily et sourit. Lily le lui rendit bien. De ces quatre trouble-fête, Remus Lupin était sûrement le plus calme, le plus studieux, le plus raisonnable mais surtout... celui dont l'ego ne dépassait pas la taille de son corps. Aussi, la jeune rousse l'appréciait. De plus, ils avaient le même centre d'intérêt : Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Potions... Chacun des deux passait son temps à vouloir surpasser l'autre, mais pas dans le but de le discriminer ou de se faire voir. C'était une compétition à l'amiable. Même ce crétin de Severus Rogue le savait et n'essayait pas de s'en servir contre eux.

"Miss Evans !" C'était le Professeur McGonagall qui la rappelait à l'ordre.

"Oui, professeur ?" répondit l'interpellée, innocemment.

"Pouvez-vous nous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?"

"Les changements physiques des Animagi" lui chuchota Gwenaëlle.

"Bien sur, professeur !" fit Lily. Elle se leva et s'éclairci la gorge. "Les os des Animagi, le plus souvent se tordent, s'allongent ou rapetissent pour former la carcasse de l'animal qui lui correspond. Ce qui fait qu'ils sont abîmés. C'est pour cela que Golpalott a inventé la Potion à Régénérescence... Pour éviter de tels désagréments... Certains facteurs magiques qui se trouvent dans notre sang, sont déterminants pour faire pousser poils, écailles ou plumes et, eux mêmes, dépendent de la quantité de magie qui circule dans notre sang. Ainsi, un sorcier faible, aura plus de mal à se métamorphoser qu'un puissant sorcier. Les Animagi gardent certaines particularités quand ils sont humains. Par exemple un Animagus qui se transforme en lion peut, par exemple, pendant un moment de colère, rugir. Sous forme d'animal aussi, le sorcier garde certaines caractéristiques. Une ride particulière, la marque de lunettes, le lobe d'une oreille troué..."

"Nous n'avons pas encore abordé cela, Miss Evans..." l'interrompit le Professeur. "J'accorde vingt points à Gryffondor !"

Le reste du cours se passa normalement. Lily était contente d'avoir lu dix fois le _Manuscrit de Golpalott_. C'était le Professeur Slughorn qui le lui avait conseillé. La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent deux par deux.

"Bien joué, Evans !" félicita Lupin.

"Merci !" répondit-elle, aimablement. Au contraire de ce à quoi elle s'attendais, James Potter passa devant elle, sans la regarder, ni la féliciter. Il riait à une des blagues de Sirius à propos d'un cerf affamé. Ce ne fut que quand Gwenaëlle l'entraîna qu'elle pu bouger. Elle fronça les sourcils et suivit son amie. Le cours de Sortilèges, dirigé par le Professeur Filius Filtwick était commun aux Gryffondors et aux Serdaigles. Aussi, le quatuor formé par Lily, Gwen, Dorcas et Eda s'assit au fond de la classe pour mieux bavarder tout en s'appliquant sur le sortilège de Fondlamasse qu'elles devaient exécuter. Lily réussit dès le troisième coup, suivit par Dorcas. Gwenaëlle eut plus de mal et Edaline aussi. En fait, cette dernière s'en fichait un peu.

"Si c'est pas un sort de Couture, pas pour moi, merci !" l'avait-elle entendu dire un jour. Lily fit gagner 10 points à Gryffondor. A part elle et Dorcas, personne ne réussit jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse. Ceci obligea le professeur Filtwick, qui criait pardessus sa chaise mais dont la voix était recouverte par le brouhaha des élèves, à leur donner des devoirs supplémentaires.

"Pff !" s'énerva Gwenaëlle. "Moi qui pensait pouvoir me reposer cette après-midi !"

Mais elle se trompait. Apres le déjeuner, elles se rendirent au double cours de Potions commun avec les Serpentard. Bien sur, Lily brillait par ses performances et même Rogue (qui feignait l'indifférence) s'énerva quand le Professeur Slughorn la félicita en accordant 20 points à Gryffondor et seulement 10 à Serpentard. Comme elles n'avaient rien à faire du reste de l'après-midi, Lily et Gwenaëlle se dirigèrent vers la Tour Sud. Là, Dumbledore leur avait accordé une salle de classe qu'elles nommaient la "Salle Spéciale". Protégée par un mot de passe, elles étaient les seules (avec Dorcas et Edaline) à connaître son existence. Là, elles s'amusaient comme des folles en écrivant des partitions, des chansons et (pour Lily) danser.

"Furie" annonça Gwenaëlle quand elles furent arrivées à la porte. Aussitôt celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les jeunes filles. Pleins d'instruments bizarres étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Gwenaëlle alla retrouver son violon et commença à jouer un air triste. Lily adorait l'entendre jouer : c'était d'une félicité ! Apres que Gwenaëlle eut fini, elles se mirent en place, activèrent une radio magique (Lily l'avait réglée sur une chaîne Moldue) et commencèrent à danser.

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que, de derrière la porte, Potter les observait. Il connaissait le Mot de Passe grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur et savait que Lily venait s'entraîner souvent ici. Lui aussi venait souvent. Il adorait sa manière de bouger et il oubliait le monde en la regardant faire.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Dorcas et Edaline vinrent les rejoindre avec un plateau de nourriture. Quand elles eurent fini, Gwenaëlle sortit un paquet de son sac.

"Regardez ce que j'ai !" fi-t-elle, l'air content d'elle-même et les autres la fixèrent.

"Tu veux jouer à la Bataille Explosive ?" demanda Dorcas, surprise.

"Mais non ! C'est un jeu de carte Moldu..." lui répondit Edaline.

"Pas du tout !" fit Gwenaëlle en ouvrant le paquet et en disposant pleins de cartes par terre. "Ce sont des cartes de Divination..."

Lily étouffa un grognement. La Divination était de loin sa matière préférée. Le Professeur Gilda Foidepa était certes un professeur compétent, mais Lily n'aimait pas le fait que le futur pouvait vous être dévoilé. C'était quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, d'une certaine manière. Elle n'avait pas pris cette option pour cette raison. Gwenaëlle, quant à elle, ne partageait pas du tout son opinion et passait pour être la meilleure diseuse de bonne aventure de Poudlard.

"Ce jeu a été fait par Cassandra Trelawny, la célèbre voyante. Il s'en vend un peu partout mais en Edition limitée. J'ai réussi à l'avoir grâce à ma mère. Qui commence ?"

Dorcas non plus ne croyait pas à ces sottises et Edaline était plus sceptique qu'une pierre était dure.

"Oh ! Allez ! Lily ! Je commence par toi !"

"Ah non !" fit celle-ci. "Tu sais tr..."

"On ne discute pas ! Bon !"

Elle commença à battre les cartes. "Quelle question voudrais-tu poser aux cartes ?"

"Si je vais réussir" répondit la jeune rousse. Inutile de discuter, Gwenaëlle était aussi têtue qu'une mule.

Dorcas commença à rire et Edaline mit sa main sur ses yeux. "Hummmm..." dit-elle. "Je vois... je vois... sans cartes et sans boule de cristal... que OUI ! Tu vas réussir, c'est évident !"

"Exact ! Allez ! Une autre question..." commanda Gwenaëlle.

"Et trouves quelque chose de plus... croustillant !" ajouta Dorcas.

"Pff ! Vous êtes désespérantes, les filles ! Bien..." fi-t-elle, résignée. "J'aimerais savoir si... Diggory et moi..."

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dis ça. Amos Diggory était un Poufsouffle de septième année très beau et très séduisant, mais Lily n'aimait pas sa manière de se vanter. Elle avais juste dis le premier nom qui lui était passé par la tête. Ses amies firent des yeux ronds et Gwenaëlle fit son tirage. Apparemment, les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

"Du brouillard ! Je vois du brouillard ! Pff ! Idiot ce jeu de carte !"

"Non, pas idiot... Juste vrai !"

Et elles rirent toutes.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout ! Ca commence se mettre en place. 

Juste un petit truc :

**Marimy :** _Répond aux signes de Marimy_. Serait-elle en danger ? Ou peut-être folle ? ;)

Merci pour ta review, ma puce ! Ca fait plaisir ! Edaline est entre de très bonnes mains, n'est-ce pas ? (Mouhahahahaha Rire sadique.) J'avais pensé lui faire faire du théâtre, mais trop encombrant... Donc !

Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis désolée ! J'essaie de faire le maximum ! Merci pour ta remarque ! Je t'engage ! A bientôt !

**Gedauphin :** Merci! Ca fait plaisir !


	4. Etrange

**Avertissement :** Pas de choses blessantes... Enfin, je crois !

**Spoilers :** Les tomes existants...

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à une certaine auteur aujourd'hui très riche. Ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler sont les miens ! Sauf Edaline Kelly qui m'a gentiment été prêtée par Marimy.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Dorcas Meadows et ses amies Lily Evans, Gwenaëlle Stanford et Edaline Kelly vont vivre une année quelque peu mouvementée ou se mêleront aventures, mystères et révélations... Tout cela accompagné des célébrissimes Maraudeurs ! Contre Vol... Euh... _Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-etre-prononcé_ !

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :** Une journée avec Lily Evans... Ca vous dit ?

Bonne lecture ! Et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait plaisir! ;)

* * *

_Chapitre IV._

**Etrange...**

Lily entendait des rires un peu partout autour d'elle... Des rires joyeux mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir les personnes. Tout était flou et bougeait un peu trop à son goût. Elle aurait été au-dessus d'une falaise que cela n'aurait en rien changé sa sensation. Soudain, tout devint noir et les rires disparurent, remplacés par des chuchotements, des mots qu'on psalmodiait dans une langue étrange. Lily avait peur. Où était-elle ? Et comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Un serpent lui apparut distinctement. Il passa devant elle sans la toucher mais Lily cria quand même : Elle avait horreur de ces bestioles !

"N'aie pas peur !" fit alors une voix. "Ceci t'aidera à le chasser." Lily regarda sa main et une sorte de canne y apparut. Elle brillait puissamment et inondait son visage de lumière. Devant elle, Dorcas, Edaline et Gwenaëlle se tenaient fermement en souriant. Chacune avait quelque chose de brillant dans sa main. Lily sentit sa paume (celle qui était inoccupée) la brûler. C'était le médaillon que sa mère lui avait offert. Lui aussi brillait. Lily baissa de nouveau les yeux à terre : Elle avait senti quelque chose la frôler et elle avait raison. Le serpent s'était enroulée autour de sa cheville et crachait son venin méchamment.

Lily cria et… se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. A sa droite, Gwenaëlle tentait de la réconforter en la serrant contre elle. L blonde chuchotait aussi quelques mots doux et apaisants à l'oreille de son amie. Amy Wilson, Sara Prinze et Gimeny Patil, leurs camarades de dortoir entouraient toutes trois le lit de Lily, ne sachant que faire. Contre toute attente, celle-ci se mit à pleurer.

"C'etait horrible!" sanglotait-elle.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se leva, s'habilla et descendit petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avais pas refermé l'œil de la nuit et ne voulut en parler à personne.

Sa matinée débutait par un double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Doe les attendais, un pale sourire sur le visage. Lily et Gwenaëlle s'assirent au premier rang.

"Bonjour! Comme vous le savez, je suis le Professeur Samuel Doe. La tache de enseigner le noble art des Défense contre les Forces du Mal m'a été léguée. Je tenterai donc de faire honneur à ma tache et j'espère que vous m'y aideriez… aucun manquement à la discipline et aux règles de l'école ne sera toléré en ma présence."

Lily pouvait sentir, malgré la distance, l'incroyable aura de puissance qui émanait du professeur mais aussi une désagréable odeur de poussière, de boue et d'ail.

"Cette année, nous étudierons la façon de combattre les Détraqueurs, les loups-garous (il y'eut un petit cri de derrière la classe auquel le professeur n'accorda aucune attention) et les inferi."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut bel et bien des petits cris et des murmures apeurés qui vinrent l'empêcher d'énoncer les différents cours de l'année. Le Professeur Doe les laissa puis, fermant les yeux, il commanda d'une voix forte: "Silence!" et celui-ci retomba aussitôt.

"Bien! Je préfère ça! Au cours du second semestre, nous apprendrons à mieux nous protéger contre les maléfices et sorts communs. Commençons!"

Le reste du cours n'en fut pas plus ennuyant. Les élèves le passèrent à recopier des notes et à répondre à des questions théoriques à propos de la nature même des Détraqueurs et ceci engagea un débat animé entre plusieurs élèves qui partageaient des avis différents.

"Ils ne sont pas humains, c'est sur, en tout cas!" trancha Lily pour faire taire une Gwenaëlle rouge et très en colère contre Amy Wilson.

"Qu'en savez-vous, Miss Evans?" demanda le Pofesseur.

Tout les se tournèrent vers lui, silencieux.

"Les Détraqueurs en eux-mêmes n'en savent pas plus que nous. En tout cas, ils refusent d'en dire plus que le strict nécessaire. Il existe néanmoins une ancienne chanson… Je doute que vous la connaissiez… Bref! Elle raconte comment les malédictions qu'a lancées un sorcier fou se sont transformées en de hideux monstres des ténèbres emportant leurs "sujets", si je puis dire… Humains peut-être pas, mais d'origine humaine, qui sait? Tout dépend du sens que vous accordez au mot "humain"!"

La cloche retentit mais les élèves ne bougèrent pas, trop consternés par ce que le professeur Doe venait de dire. Ils le regardaient d'un air ébahi et choqué. Mais ils durent abandonner ces moues pittoresques pour un nouveau double cours de Potions. Le professeur Slughorn tolérait les retards… mais sa patience avait des limites! Lily courut à toutes jambes dans les cachots éclairés par les lumières lourdes des torches accrochées aux murs. Le professeur de potion l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi. Il fit assoire les quelques élèves de sa classe par groupe de trois. Etant toujours remontée contre Amy Wilson, Gwenaëlle ne dit pas mot de toute la séance. Devant eux, bouillonnait paresseusement une belle potion argentée dont le contenu ne cessait de laisser échapper des volutes de fumées aux formes pittoresques. Seule l'odeur d'ail dérangeait dans ce bel ensemble de magie.

"Qu'est-ce donc?" demanda le professeur Slughorn. Aussitôt, il se retourna vers Lily, ignorant la main levée de Rogue.

"C'est de l'Argentine, monsieur…" dit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

Slughorn sourit tandis que quelques chuchotements s'élevaient, puis redemanda: "A quoi l'avez-vous reconnue?"

"Grâce à son épaisseur, sa couleur et son odeur. L'Argentine est la plus épaisse de toutes les potions. Elle est d'un gris argenté et dégage une très forte odeur d'ail."

"Quels sont ses effets?"

Avant qu'elle ne put placer un mot, Rogue répondit: "C'est de l'Imperium liquide."

Slughorn se retourna et le regarda d'un air pensif. Quelques rides se formèrent même au coin de ses sourcils.

"Vous avez raison, Mr Rogue!" fit-il enfin. Il y'eut encore quelques chuchotements dont le professeur ne tint pas compte. "Donc! Cinq points pour Serpentard et dix pour Gryffondor. Le but du cours d'aujourd'hui est d'énoncer les ingrédients de la potion."

Il agita sa baguette et tous les manuels de potions allèrent se poser calmement sur son bureau.

"Vous aurez un peu plus d'une heure et demie. Utilisez ce que vous voulez… Potion, sortilège… mais je veux la liste à la fin du cours avec la manière utilisée. Ce sera noté! Je veux aussi savoir les effets et comment préparer l'antidote selon… Miss Evans?"

"Selon la loi de Golpalott!"

"Exact! Allez-y!"

Il alla s'installer à son bureau et commença à prendre des notes.

Lily sortit sa baguette et lança un sort informulé. Rien n'y fit: la potion ne bougea pas. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle allait devoir recourir à l'ancienne méthode: ses notes.

Elle savait que la potion prenait un temps considérable à être préparée. Elle se souvenait de Chrysopes, de racines de mandragores, de Clous de Girofle, d'ail et… puis plus rien! Elle nota le tout sur son parchemin et entreprit de lancer divers sorts à sa potion. Gwenaëlle, du coin de l'œil essayait de voir ce qu'elle faisait pour faire pareil. Amy Wilson, quand à elle, prit carrément le parchemin des mains de Lily, copia à son aise puis le lui rendit.

Une heure plus tard, le professeur passait entre les rangs pour ramasser les copies. Lily inscrivit son nom et ajouta une dernière note concernant l'antidote puis la tendit au professeur d'un air tendu. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'invita à sortir.

* * *

Encore cette sensation de vertige et ces lumières qui bougeaient trop à son goût. Des lumières qui ne tardèrent pas à s'éteindre laissant place à une obscurité terrifiante ponctuée de chuchotements. Le serpent qui hantait maintenant ses rêves depuis près d'un mois s'avança de nouveau, luisant sous la lune ronde. De nouveau la voix inconnue tenta de la réconforter. La cane apparut de nouveau entre sa main droite tandis que dans la gauche apparaissait un médaillon. Devant elle, ses amies se tenaient, souriantes et confiantes. Le moment que craignait le plus Lily arriva mais elle ne put rien pour l'empêcher: le serpent s'enroula autour de sa cheville et cette fois, planta sans hésitations ses crocs dans la chaire de la jeune fille. 

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Tout le monde dormait encore. Gwenaëlle grogna et se retourna dans sa couette. Que n'aurait donné Lily pour dormir tranquillement comme elle. Depuis le début de l'année, elle faisait ce cauchemar sans queue ni tête. Elle avait beau eu chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque, rien ne l'aida à mieux comprendre. Au contraire, cela la déroutait encore plus. Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté d'en parler à Gwenaëlle, Dorcas ou même Edaline, mais elle se ravisait au dernier moment. Ce rêve reflétait ses peurs les plus profondes: les serpents, l'obscurité et la mort.

Elle se sentait ridicule mais elle refusa tout de même de refermer les yeux. Lassée de regarder les aiguilles de sa montre (qui indiquait une heure du matin), elle décida d'aller bouquiner dans la salle commune. Elle enfila ses pantoufles roses à tête de cochon et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée à l'avant-dernière marche, elle la sauta avec la dernière pour atterrir directement au centre de la salle commune.

Une silhouette était allongée sur le sofa, occupée à regarder les flammes se consumer devant un gigantesque parchemin. En entendant le boucan de Lily, elle se releva, recelant le visage charmeur de James Potter. Il écarquilla les yeux puis les baissa immédiatement. N'étant pas d'humeur à dire des méchancetés, elle murmura un vague –Salut!-.

"Salut!" répondit Potter en relevant la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, à cette heure? Un problème avec ton lit?"

"Non! Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je suis descendue lire un peu. Je te retourne la question!"

"J'ai justefaim!

"Bah… Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller aux cuisines? Je suis sure qu'il y aura des elfes réveillés à cette heure, même tardive…"

"Plutôt matinale! Et oui, il y'a des elfes réveillés à cette heure, seulement, Rusard surveille le couloir de la tour et si je sors, il sera content de me coller une retenue! J'aurai bien pris ma cape d'invisibilité mais il se trouve que Sirius l'a prise… Il a rendez-vous avec une fille dans la Salle sur Demande…"

"Tu as une Cape d'Invisibilité? Mais c'est un objet très rare…"

"Je sais! C'est la dernière chose que m'a léguée mon père."

"Que lui est-il arrivé?"

"Il est mort…"

James avait prononcé ça d'une voix détachée mais Lily put quand même déceler de la tristesse dans sa voix suave. Elle ne dis pas un mot et James lui en fut reconnaissant: Il avais assez entendu de"désolé" de bouches inconnues depuis l'été dernier.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

"Comment le sais-tu?" demanda-t-elle enfin.

James, au contraire, les haussa.

"Quoi donc?"

"Eh bien que Rusard est dehors!"

James sourit et lui demanda d'approcher.

"Je vais te révéler un secret… Mais jure-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne!"

"Je te promets de ne pas en parler, si ce n'est pas dangereux!"

James éclata de rire.

"Tu ne changeras jamais, ma Lily! Bon… Voici la Carte du Maraudeur."

Il étala la gigantesque carte sur la table, devant les yeux grands ouverts de Lily.

"Waw! Tu l'as trouvée ou?"

"Trouvée? Non, non! Sirius, Remus, Peter et moinerie l'avons faite. Il reste quelques petites retouches à faire, mais sinon, elle est finie!"

"_Faite_? Vous l'avez _faite_? Mais… Je veux dire… (Elle prit la carte entre ses mains.) C'est de la Haute Magie! Comment vous avez réussi?"

"Ah! Désolé, Remus me tuerait si je t'en disais plus!"

Lily regarda des points bouger un peu partout dans le château. Apparemment, il y avait beaucoup de gens matinaux à Poudlard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à ajouter?" demanda-t-elle, enchantée.

"Oh! Presque rien! J'ai eu l'idée d'ajouter les mots de passe sur la carte."

"Comment ça?"

"Eh bien, tu remarqueras que beaucoup d'endroits ont des mots de passe dans le château. Surtout des passages secrets et le pire, c'est qu'ils changent souvent. Bah, je me suis dis que ce serait bien si la carte pouvait les révéler."

"Ca, ça va à l'encontre de mes principes! Il y a certaines choses qui ne doivent pas être dévoilées! Si quelqu'un protége un endroit avec un mot de passe, c'est pour une raison!"

Elle pensait avec peur à la Salle Spéciale. Que deviendrait-elle si Potter et ses copains y avaient accès?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on est loin d'avoir trouvé comment faire… (Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte.) Oh! Peeves est en train de faire du grabuge au troisième étage! Rusard est parti régler ça! Tu viens avec moi aux cuisines?"

"Euh… D'accord!"

De toute façon, elle aurait encore le temps d'étudier! James attrapa sa main et tout deux sortirent par l'ouverture de la Grosse Dame qui grogna dans son sommeil.

Les deux Gryffondors descendirent en courant les escaliers qui menaient aux cuisines. Ils étaient arrivés devant un tableau qui représentait une nature morte de fruits divers. James chatouilla la poire et celle-ci poussa des couinements et des gloussements sonores avant de se transformer en poignée. James ouvrit la porte. Lily était déjà venue ici. Elle avait souvent des petits creux entre les repas, aussi elle n'était pas surprise du décor de la pièce.

Une petite créature trapue à la peau cuirassée d'un vert terne et qui semblait trop grande pour lui. Sa tête était ronde, affabulée d'une paire d'yeux globuleux jaunes et ornée d'oreilles félines. Son nez avec la forme d'une carotte racornie et il portait un torchon très sale autour de sa taille.

"Bonjour, James Potter, Bonjour Liliane Evans, que peux faire le pauvre Dipsbury pour vous satisfaire? Dites-le, oui, dites-le au vieux Dipsbury et il s'exécutera."

"Bonjour, Dips'! Comment va ton nez?" demanda Lily.

"Beaucoup mieux Miss… beaucoup mieux! Ce sera comme d'habitude?"

"Euh… J'aimerais mieux de ces pâtes à la sauce tomate que vous avez servie au dîner." dit-elle.

"Et le Monsieur? Il prendra aussi des pâtes?" demanda Dipsbury.

"Oui, et de la Bierraubeurre aussi, s'il te plait…"

L'elfe s'exécuta mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse, James lui demanda: "Essaie de ne pas apporter un tonneau de pâtes et un baril de Bierraubeurre, je te prie!"

L'elfe sembla quelque peu déçu mais il se retourna et continua son chemin. Entre temps, Lily et James s'installèrent sur l'une des tables qui meublaient la cuisine. Dipsbury revint avec deux gigantesques assiettes et deux chopes de Bierraubeurre de la taille d'un seau. Lily et James éclatèrent de rire mais commencèrent tout de même à manger. Ils partagèrent nombre de plaisanteries et firent plus ample connaissance. Quand ils eurent fini, ils remercièrent les elfes et retournèrent dans la salle commune. La Grosse Dames les laissa passer à contre cœur.

"Je n'aime pas trop ces idées d'esclavages qu'ont les sorciers !" fit Lily en se jetant dans un fauteuil.

"Oh! Moi non plus, mais c'est nécessaire…" répondit James en l'imitant.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Comment ça, "_nécessaire_"? Il est _nécessaire_ de maltraiter ces pauvres créatures sans défense et…"

"Pas sans défenses, non! En fait, les elfes sont peut-être de «pauvres créatures» mais leurs pouvoirs sont pour le moins puissants. Les sorciers s'en sont rendus compte il y a de cela des milliers d'années. Ayant peur, ils instaurèrent un régime d'esclavagisme pour les elfes, profitant de leur naïveté. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste que les vestiges de cette peur et de la grandeur de ce peuple."

"Cela n'empêche que je ne suis pas d'accord. Il faut plus de respect !"

"Et plus de politesse!"

James saisit un coussin et le plaça sous sa tête. Trouvant la position inconfortable, il le balança à travers la pièce et soupira. Lily se leva alors et alla s'asseoir près de lui.

"Met ta tête sur mes cuisses…"

James s'exécuta, apparemment très étonné. Lily adorait cette position. Souvent, elle faisait la même chose avec son père. Il s'allongeait et mettait sa tête contre elle tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. James commença à somnoler puis finit par s'endormir complètement. Lily prit sa baguette, attira son livre de runes avec et le fit léviter. Toujours à l'aide de sa baguette, elle tournait la page. Derrière elle, à travers la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le soleil qui commençait à se lever.

Une nouvelle silhouette, plus bâtie et plus grande apparut dans la salle commune. Lily se déconcentra de peur et son livre tomba sur le nez de Potter. L'effet Adrian!

James se releva en se tenant le nez. Il avait très mal! Lily essayait tant bien que mal à dégager ses mains (à lui) pour examiner son nez (toujours à lui). Adrian aussi était accouru et c'est après beaucoup d'effort que James parvint enfin à se dégager.

"Je n'ai rien, c'est bon!" fit-il.

"Mais laisse-moi au moins voir!" intima Lily.

James s'extirpa à grandes peines de ses douces mains et se leva pour se diriger vers le dortoir.

"Je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit Lily! Adrian!"

"Je te signale qu'il est cinq heures du matin! Bref! Bonne nuit!"

James sourit puis ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Il repassa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement et lança:

"Au fait, Adrian! Tu es repris dans l'équipe! Le nouveau gardien est nul…"

"Oh? Merci, Potter!"

Adrian se retourna enfin vers Lily en souriant. Un sourire qui ne tarda pas à disparaître devant les cernes phénoménaux de la jeune fille.

"Lily? Ça va? Tu as une mine affreuse!"

"ça va, ça va… enfin je crois! Et merci pour le compliment!"

"Tu devrais demander à Alice Richards de te donner sa formule anti-cernes!"

"Je tacherai, ok! Et euh… merci!"

"Mais de rien! Au fait, pourquoi tu les as, ces cernes?"

Lily ne put pas s'en empêcher: elle lui raconta tout son rêve, sans omettre aucun détail. Adrian prit un air pensif et regarda Lily comme c'il la voyait pour la première fois.

"J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça! Dans le cours de légendes magiques. J'essaierai d'en savoir plus… ça t'aiderai?"

"Oh oui! Merci Adrian! Je te revaudrai ça!"

"J'en ai bien l'intention! Ah oui, Lily… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux si tu mettait au courant Gwenaëlle, Meadows et Kelly. Elles ont le doit de savoir quand même!"

Lily n'était pas du tout emballée par l'idée.

"Tu es sur?"

"Oui, on ne peut plus sur! Ça te fera du bien, je t'assure!"

"Je… j'essaierai!"

Et Adrian la serra contre lui.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espere que l'intrigue vous semble plus claire... Je veux dire que vous la voyez, hein ?

Je repond aux reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

**Gedauphin :** Merci beaucoup, encore une fois !

**Sabrina :** Je prefere Sirius à James... Mais bon ! Les gouts ca se discute pas, hein ? Il n'empeche, j'ai raison... Tu dois toujours me faire confiance, hein tite soeur ? O.o Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre de t'apeler comme ca :)

**Lizoune :** En fait, je n'en sais trop rien ! Pour le moment, je batis l'intrigue, mais il y aura des amourettes ! J'espere que ca t'a plu !


End file.
